


Yes Sir

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (imma keep using that tag because it is a vital part of my writing tbh), Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: It's always important to take care of insubordination.





	Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Some more porn I wrote spitefully and have posted via my ghost because the anxiety is killing me. I really just wanted to do sassy banter so...

Gabriel had spent most of the past two days on the tail end of a relatively cushy job. Somewhere tropical, typical escort job. He'd had enough down time to even hit the beach. Snuck in some naughty pictures to Jack's private email in the down time. A few 'thinking of you' messages. One really great shot of his ass on the beach during sunset—very artsy.

He knew he was in for something when he got back. Jack's messages had gone from playful to downright testy with him. The ass shot in particular had earned the simple message of _'How fucking dare you?'_ He'd been trapped in his office for months, bogged down with paperwork, and Gabriel had the dumb luck of getting the lowest profile government protection job possible—with help!

So when he returned home to a seemingly-empty apartment he was actually less surprised to find himself suddenly pinned to the wall in the dark, hands up his shirt and mouth on his.

“I missed you. Also fuck you.” he hissed and grabbed a handful of Gabriel's thigh, hiking it up next to his waist.

Gabriel laughed and obliged, wrapping his legs around Jack as he pushed him into the wall. “You're too much fun to tease.”

Jack rolled his eyes and surged forward, pushing Gabriel against the wall with another kiss. For a good while it was just that; heated kissing and graceless grinding against each other through their clothes. That good old desperate need for closeness that overrode any sort of forethought. It was only once they were both achingly hard that Gabriel broke the kiss to make a request that he got any suspicion that Jack had, in fact, thought ahead.

“Fucking bedroom. Now.”

Jack laughed, got a better grip on his thighs, and hefted all of his weight with him as he turned for the hallway. The trip was slightly awkward, Jack teetering due to carrying someone in his own weight class that was absolutely intent on squirming the whole way. When Jack plopped him, unceremoniously, onto the bed Gabriel glanced up at the headboard and ended up doing a double take. Rope. Knotted carefully to the center and trailing down to the pillows. He glanced back at Jack and found him grinning.

“You game?” Jack asked, brow raised.

“You're gonna punish me, huh?”

“Nah, just... put you back in your place.”

Gabriel grinned at him. “Hey,” he said, “you can try.”

They lapsed into silence for a moment, banter dissolving as they stripped down to their boxers before Jack's patience seemed to wear out and he shoved Gabriel back into the mattress. Seated himself on his chest, straddling him as he bonding his hands in the rope over his head.

“Don't you think this is a bit of an overreaction, though?”

Jack paused in his rope work to glance down at him, unimpressed. He tied the knot off like a true Boy Scout and slid down off Gabriel's chest to rest on his lap.

“You think I’m dumb enough to believe you don’t like pissing me off on purpose?”

Gabriel shifted, rope digging into his wrists. “Well, I mean…”

Jack leaned down, one hand planted on Gabriel’s chest, and tutted. “You say I’m the Jackass, too.” He shook his head. “You know how stressed I am lately?”

“I don’t assume anything but greatness upon the Strike-Commander.” Gabriel drawled.

He shifted again, trying to work out an angle where he could press against Jack’s ass and at least regain some footing in the situation. No such luck; Jack dropped his weight back, pressing him into the mattress.

“You are really something.”

Jack reached out and took Gabriel’s face in his hands, squishing his cheeks together briefly. The gesture was too humorous to be anything but affection. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“I’m always so good for you, too.” Jack added. He leaned back, pressing against Gabriel’s lap, and watched him squirm with a look only describable as sheer joy. “And you give me nothing but trouble.”

Gabriel fought to keep his composure. “One of us has to make up for your Golden Boy shit.” he gritted out, desperate to move his hips but utterly defiant to the idea.

Jack laughed and pressed his hands to Gabriel’s bare stomach, dull nails scraping at the warm skin. Bastard knew he was winning. Still, he had to ask.

“What would you do if I gave you a taste of your own medicine?” He pressed down again, really rolled his hips in the motion. “Showed you whose really boss?” Gabriel inhaled shakily and pressed up against him. Jack grinned wider. “You want that?”

“Yes.” Tiny, uncharacteristically so. That little part of Gabriel only Jack saw.

Jack leaned in, ear tilted toward him, and asked, “What was that?”

“Yes sir.”

Free reign, given. The look on Jack’s face was both exciting and making Gabriel instantly regret this. But he was already tied up, not like he’d wanted anything else out of tonight.

Jack leaned down and pressed a kiss to his stomach, just below the navel. Then above, trailing up over his chest and to his neck, light touches that barely prickled Gabriel’s skin. Still, he leaned into them with a desperation, thriving on the contact. Jack moved up, nipped his ear lobe and pressed his nose into the soft flesh behind it. His fingers ghosted up Gabriel’s sides, toward his armpits, and Gabriel yelped, legitimately trying to buck him off his lap. Jack laughed.

“Do not fucking tickle me, Jackass!” Gabriel hissed under his breath. Jack fought down another chuckle. “I will kick your ass, I swear!”

Jack’s fingers retreated, instead pressing into the soft flesh just above where he’d seated himself on Gabriel’s lap. Still, he clicked his tongue.

“All bark.” he drawled, kneading at the skin with his thumbs.

“Test me.” Gabriel growled, then instantly regretted it when Jack smirked at him and rutted down against his lap, hard. He let out a strangled noise, already past desperate a few minutes ago, and turned his face to stuff it against his raised arm. Tried to muffle out the noise when Jack repeated the motion.

“Look at me.” Jack commanded. He leaned forward, pushing down, and groaned as he managed to angle attention on his own erection.

Gabriel swallowed hard, trying to compose himself, and shifted to look back at Jack. It was lewd, what he finally landed on. Both of them hard, Jack grinding against him through their boxers. His eyes trailed up the shadowed lines of Jack’s stomach muscles to his face and met his eyes. Jack planted one hand next to his head for leverage, pressing down again, and cupped his cheek with the other. Forced him to meet that intense look in his half-lidded eyes.

“You want me, don’t you?” he asked, voice husky. Gabriel nodded and pressed his cheek against Jack’s hand. “Ask nicely.” He shifted until he could press a kiss to Jack’s palm.

“Please, sir.”

“I have a rule for you.” Jack said, still poised over him but not moving. Just heat, belly brushing against Gabriel’s when he breathed.

Gabriel swallowed. “What?”

“You don’t cum till I say so.”

“Is that an order?”

“You know it is.”

Gabriel thought a moment. “I don’t want to.” he said.

Jack sucked in his cheeks, glancing sideways, and hiked his leg up. Shifted onto his other knee and climbed off Gabriel’s lap. Pressure and promise of friction gone, he backpedaled instantly.

“J-Jack wait!” He pulled at the restraints on his arms. “Be reasonable!”

Jack shot him an unimpressed look, kneeling on the bed next to him.

“I was. You’re the one who won’t listen.”

“You know I…” Gabriel bit down the rest. Composed himself, trying not to sound like he was begging. “You always push me too hard.” Jack tilted his head toward Gabriel, waiting. “Sir.”

Jack reached up and patted gently at his cheek. “I’m just trying to help you get stronger, soldier.” he said.

At that, he turned and Gabriel briefly panicked that his defiance had been enough to get a few minutes alone. But Jack just went digging in the nightstand.

“Jackie?” Still worried, that tiny little voice came out again. Jack reached over and ran a hand over his stomach, soothing, and Gabriel relaxed into the mattress.

“I’m feeling forgiving tonight, soldier. I’ll let you redeem yourself.” he hummed, drawing circles on Gabriel’s stomach as he dug out a bottle of lube and condom one-handed before pushing the drawer closed with his toe.

Gabriel relaxed further, head lulling back into the pillows, and tired to compose himself. Either way this went he was screwed—in a few fashions. Not that he was complaining but still. In the end, when he peeked over at Jack again he did so just in time to watch him rolling the condom down his cock. Well, possibly easier to keep himself under control with Jack not grinding on his dick... _fuck, who was he kidding?_ He already felt shaky as Jack moved to help him out of his boxers, tossing them aside and moving between his knees. Jack worked lube and fingers into him first, murmuring thought his actions before doing so. Gabriel swallowed hard, toes gripping at the sheets, and closed his eyes.

“You'll be done for in no time if you stay this tense, soldier.”

Gabriel, eyes still closed, laughed softly. Slowly evened out his breathing and relaxed his muscles, back sinking into the mattress. Jack gave a small hum of approval and slid his fingers out, free hand wrapping around one of Gabriel's thighs as he adjusted himself.

This was Jack's goddamn bread and butter. He lived for this as far as Gabriel could tell. Knew just how to build him up slowly, aching, and then stop—leaving him teetering on the edge for just long enough that it faded some. Then repeat. Gabriel's own endurance had altered from the little obsession; the first few times they'd only done a few rounds before Jack brought him to a shuttering release. But last time Gabriel honestly lost count how many times he'd bitten his lip, ready to give in and lose their little game, and only to feel Jack abruptly stop moving and leave him there. Ten, maybe. He just knew the eventual orgasm had been so loud Jack had to rapidly cover his mouth with his hand to prevent the neighbors hearing—something wholly unexpected by both of them and resulting in an afterglow laughing fit.

It helped that he couldn't use his hands, really. Otherwise he'd be tempted to touch himself. Or grab Jack's ass, push him in rougher. Instead, he just closed his eyes and bathed in it. Jack slid his cock in, both arms wrapping around his thighs as he worked out his angle. He moved forward, lips on Gabriel's jawline, and nudged his thighs until Gabriel wrapped his legs around him.

Jack started to move, so slow and gentle it was almost agony, and he thought about the ocean. Lapping waves, the slow rock. Easy comparison. When he opened his eyes and looked up he found nothing but blue looking back, Jack's eyes mellow with fondness as he gazed down at him.

“You're doing good, soldier.”

Gabriel inhaled shakily and smiled up at him. Could never resist himself, really.

“I learned a lot about taking dick from you, sir.”

Jack raised a brow at him. One of his hand slid between them, ghosting down the plane of Gabriel's stomach, and he knew he'd misstepped horribly. Jack's hand wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down it easily in the slick of pre-cum, and he laughed when Gabriel whined and arched into him.

“This thing?” Jack asked, thumb rolling over the tip. Gabriel could only nod and be thankful Jack had stopped moving his hips for the moment. “It can't last half as long as I could. If you were more determined it might be worth mentioning.”

Not untrue. Gabriel was more about multiple rounds than stretching them out. Take a break, maybe nap, then roll over and start again. Jack loved it, sure, but this wasn't a normal evening like those were. This was a Special Occasion. So taking pot shots at Gabriel's lack of endurance was expected.

Jack's hand retreated after another stroke, instead moving to grasp Gabriel's ass as he started thrusting again. Slow, too slow. Gabriel shoved one of his heels into the small of his back.

“If I go any faster, you'll disobey orders.” Jack chided him. Gabriel groaned softly as he felt the gentle pace slow down just a little more—something he hadn't even been sure was possible until then.

Eventually, _somehow_ , he felt warmth building. Jack knew just where to hit, slow and steady, and Gabriel tried to focus on the ocean again to stop himself from coming undone. Waves, warm, blue. So blue. He cracked his eye open and found those blue eyes looking down at him lovingly. Instantly regretted that he couldn't reach out and grab his face, pull him into a kiss.

Jack stopped, pulled out. Left him on that knife's edge he always managed to, breathing heavy and pupils blow out. He leaned down and kissed him, almost like he could read Gabriel's mind, and smiled against the lazy movements of their mouths together. Gabriel often marveled at how little hunger he actually betrayed during these games. If he didn't know Jack he would have seemed almost... bored.

But he wasn't. He was enjoying every second. Every soft whine he got as he ran his hands over Gabriel's stomach and thighs. The soft hiss as he ran his finger up the length of his cock but offered no further attention. Just waited for Gabriel to force his breathing back to a semi-calm state before sliding back into him. He pushed downward this time, mattress creaking, and seemed to bathe in the strangled noise it earned from Gabriel.

“You want me to fuck you harder? Faster? Let you just fall apart in my arms?” he taunted. The whole time, he kept that same slow pace as before. Gentle rocking, softly lapping ocean waves. “You want to cum, Gabe?”

“Please, sir?”

Jack was allowed to forget names. Gabriel was not. But he knew it meant Jack was enjoying himself when 'soldier' became 'Gabe' or 'babe' or, once, 'sweetheart'. That inescapable fondness in all they did. Command in SEP had then nerve to say they were _too soft with each other_ like it was a weakness. Funny how wrong that ended up being.

“You're stronger than that, solider.” he said, hand on his chin. “Don't beg.”

Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek, closed his eyes. Inhale and exhaled shakily. He wasn't begging yet. Begging didn't start until after the forth time Jack stopped and left him just there—just inches away. He'd been ready to give in completely already, ready to be punished, when Jack stopped. He couldn't stop the words that followed.

“ _Jack, please. Fuck..._ ”

He didn't even care he'd forgotten the 'sir' bit. Didn't care that Jack tutted at him over it. He only really cared that he felt Jack's hand wrap around his cock moments later, thumbing the tip lazily.

“You worn out already, soldier?”

“You feel good, you feel too good.” he mumbled. He groaned as Jack stroked his cock, stuffed his face against his arm to fight the loud whine that followed when the hand retreated. “Please, sir.”

He cut his eyes to look at Jack and found his expression soft. One hand moved to cup his cheek, shifting it out from the pillows, and the other moved out of view. The intent of it obvious a few moments later as he slid his cock back in.

“Look at me, soldier.”

Gabriel nodded in his grasp, held his gaze.

“Don't cum till I say so.”

“I won't, sir.”

Jack started moving again, this time with purpose. Gabriel could no longer think of ocean waves unless it was a storm, gale winds and choppy water. But somehow still lacking pure chaos. There was intent. The pace picked up in slow increments until it was maddening, Gabriel digging fingernails into his palms to keep from disobeying. Jack's hand slid between them, finding his cock again, and it was too much to do anything but squeeze his eyes shut as he felt him start pumping at it. Not yet, not yet...

“I said _look at me_.”

Gabriel forced his eyes open, panting, and found Jack's gaze. Held it, in all its impassioned glory, while he fought the temptation to simply let go. Jack leaned down and kissed him, heated and rough and dripping with affection. When they parted he leaned down and nipped the lobe of his ear.

“Dismissed.”

_Bliss._ Gabriel let go, heels digging into Jack's back and fingernails in his palms, and release came just seconds later. Jack rode him through it, hand working in time with his hips. He reached up and untied Gabriel's hands, pulled out, and moved closer with unabashed joy when the first thing those free hands did was reach for his still desperate erection, dropping the condom over the side of the bed (bad habit—not that Jack was paying attention to scold him this time). It didn't take long for him to finish, thrusting greedily into Gabriel's hands as he stroked him, and he slowly dropped his head to rest against Gabriel's chest.

“I had at least 2 more rounds in me.” was all he had to say, finally, as Gabriel ran his fingers through his mussed hair.

Gabriel laughed. “I didn't.” he replied hoarsely.

“You're still an asshole.”

Another laugh. “I know.”

“Gonna send more dirty pictures next time you're away for a week?” Jack asked, like he didn't know the answer. Like he didn't somehow make that whole thing actually more rewarding.

Gabriel couldn't help himself. He never could, really.

“You know it.”

“Asshole.” Jack hissed, rubbing his face against Gabriel's chest as he lazily got himself up again. Grabbed the nearest article of clothing and cleaned up before promptly collapsing onto him again, face nuzzled into the crook of Gabriel's neck.

“'m your asshole.”

Jack laughed. Gabriel ruffled a hand through his hair, earning a content little 'mm'. Pressed his lips to his temple and settled back down into the pillows. He nearly dozed off, eyelids heavy, then Jack spoke up.

“So, _Commander Reyes_ , what would you like for breakfast.”

Gabriel smiled, half awake, and replied, “Waffles and you in a frilly apron. I expect it ready by 0600.”

He could almost _hear_ Jack rolling his eyes. He did hear him scoff. And the dripping sarcasm in his reply.

“Yes sir.”


End file.
